The Dark Deal
by takashiLonDubh
Summary: This is an olympian story me and a friend have been making these are ocs
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Julias's Release

There stood the old Sakura tree, with its blossoms ready to burst, but the weather too cold. I watched as the sky filled my eyes, and the wind whipped my hair back. The pink strands glistening in the sun as my eyes closed. "Another day….." I breathed in the sakura scents and walked away from the tree, heading down to my small cottage. Opening my door, I walked inside and shut it behind me. I could feel the God's watching me and it made me feel safe. Taking care of that old tree is like a dream to me. I went into my room and opened a box that was in the woods. It was old and was a dark oak wood with Greek writing on the sides. I couldn't read it but I was interested with it with just one look. I reached for the latch and froze. What is this feeling? I couldn't keep my heart from racing and I held my chest for a few moments. After I calmed down I took off the latch, opening it slowly, I looked inside. I couldn't help but cover my mouth at the sight. "...Oh….my Gods." The only thing I could see was darkness inside it, a dark aura radiating from it, but the thing that shocked me was that I could feel someone in there.

I reached inside barely and felt something brush my fingertips. I was then knocked back into my wall, making me scream in pain. I landed on my knees and looked at the box. There stood a naked man, his hair a bleach blonde, and his eyes the color of the blue sky. His skin was pale with little pink. He looked down at me, with a type of dark expression I didn't understand. He grabbed my sheets and wrapped them around his waist, covering what he had. I was lucky not to see them, but I still couldn't stop staring at his beauty. His age area was around 21, but his face made him look more mature. He looked at the box and knocked it down to the ground, like it was a horrible meal. I watched it tumble down to the ground and land next to my bathroom door. He then looked back at me again, this time he started to walk to me. I stood up quickly and watched as he stood 1 and half feet taller than me. "...name." He spoke clearly and strong, like he expected me to answer. I couldn't find my voice to speak and tried to a couple of times. "R-...Rachel…" He studied my face and looked me in the eyes. "Julias. Thank you for releasing me from that box. Hades trapped me in there." I nodded slowly, not understanding what he was saying at first. "Well, i bid you goodbye." He headed to the front door and opened it, taking my sheets with him. I let out a breath i had been holding and turned to go get more sheets, only to meet him again. "One more thing, if you need help, call my name." How did he do that? He left again, and to my dismay, i looked around to make sure he was gone.

Seeing he was, I went to my closet and took out sheets, laying them on the bed. I fixed my bed and looked at the fallen box. Why would Hades do that? I walked to it and picked it up. It was now very much lighter than it was when I found it, and the inside was still a dark aura. I walked to my closet again, putting the box inside it and shutting the door. I didn't know what to do with it, but I didn't want it lying around.

I went into my kitchen and started on my evening meal, acting like meeting Julias never happened. He seemed dark but light at the same time, and I was confused by it. I was so occupied on him, i cut my finger with the knife i was using. "Ow!" I dropped the knife and held my hand to my chest. The blood already coming out, making me feel like i spilled hot water on my chest. I quickly sprinted to my sink, washing my hand as fast as possible. The blood mixed with the water and made it clear red. I couldn't help but curse at myself for thinking about him so much.

After I finished washing my now bandaged finger, I went back to cooking. I finished with the cutting and measuring, putting the items in the boiling pot. The scent of soup and chicken filled my home, making my stomach growl. "Mmm, I'm so hungry." I sat down on the counter, swinging my legs back and forth. I soon was planning on a bath, but I held it off until the food was almost done. I then heard a noise from the front of the house. I got off the counter and walked towards the sound. It got louder and I became a little frightened. Animals can't get inside and no one goes this far. I grabbed my broom, holding it up high, ready to hit the intruder. I got closer and leaned against the wall. I swirled around to the other side and swung, only to hear a snap of the broom. I realized my eyes were close the whole time and opened them slowly.

There stood a tall dark figure with a giant sword on his back. It was walking towards the kitchen and its feet made the sound i heard. Its eyes were a blood red, no pupils filling them, and his armor was as black as it could get. The spikes sharp and silver. I heard a low growl come from it and I slowly stepped back, its fangs showing more than i thought. It suddenly grabbed the rest of the broom i held and threw it to the side. I stepped back more, only to fall on a misplaced chair. Damn! I quickly looked at it, its hand reaching for the sword on its back. I stood there with eyes widened until my adrenaline kicked in. Right when it swung, I got up and ran. Its footsteps were loud and I jumped over my table into my kitchen. It followed, crushing my table and i looked around the kitchen for something to use as a weapon. i grabbed the knife and swung at it, its body lunging backwards. I then looked at my pot, boiling and hot. I quickly grabbed it, yelling in pain as the handles burnt my hands. I splashed my soup on it and watched as it roared in pain. I quickly stabbed its arm and ran out of the kitchen towards the front door. I reached it but was knocked down by a flying pot. I fell to the ground, holding my throbbing head. I felt dizzy and started to crawl as fast as i could. I could hear its footsteps getting closer and closer, but I couldn't crawl fast enough. I reached the frame of the door and grabbed it, just in case it tried dragging me back into the house. I was right and it grabbed my feet, pulling on me to get into the house. I held on for dear life as my legs felt like they were about to break. I couldn't do anything to fight and thought about what happened earlier. If you need help, call my name. That's it! I breathed in heavily and yelled as loud as I could. "JULIAS!"

In an instant after I called his name, I heard someone grunting. My legs weren't being pulled on anymore, and i turned my head slowly to look at the creature that attacked me. I saw Julias wrestling with it, his body smaller to it, but he was stronger. He squeezed the creature's body, trying to break its spine. I stood up and stood there in amazement at how fast he got here. He held the creature in a headlock and smiled demonically. "Now, apologize to her." His voice was demanding and dark, not the same as before. The creature looked at me and spoke in Greek. Julias tightened his grip and sneered. "That's not very nice." The creature choked and said something else, followed by a head but to Julias's face. Julias fell backwards and the creature lunged at me. I panicked and grabbed the broken broom stick, pointing it at the chest of the creature. I shut my eyes as I heard the sound of it gagging, the sound of liquid hitting the floor, and the struggling of the creature. I waited until it stopped moving to open my eyes. I opened my eyes slowly and saw the creature was dead, the broom inside its throat. I trembled and dropped it, watching him fall forward, moving out of the way. His blood was black and purple, its color staining my clothes and the floor.

I slowly looked at Julias, his face unharmed from the head but he got. He looked at me in surprise barely and walked over, kicking the creature. "Hades…..looks like you've found out." I looked at him confused and shook my head walking into the mess of my house. "...great." I began to pick up the broken pieces of wood that was scattered on the floor, getting a splinter every five seconds. "...thanks Julias." He looked at me and nodded. "Like i said, i'd help you if you called." I continued with picking up the broken pieces and then sighed.

He then with a wave of his hand, summoned a dozen skeletal janitors and they started cleaning and repairing everything. "I take it you're wondering why Hades trapped me in the box?" Julias asked. I looked at him in surprise at summoning them and shook it off. "Yes, i am." I said while walking to my closet. "My father did not want a new heir to lead his troop. That was a hundred years ago." I stood in shock as i looked at the over hundred year old man. "But, what was the point of asking Hades to do it? I mean, couldn't he have just killed you?" I didn't want to sound harsh, but i stated the truth. "because i am technically already half dead and also i haven't been allowed to age so I'm still only 15" I stared at him in shock, he looked more mature to be a 15 year old but I still couldn't believe it. I looked at the 'clothes' he wore and sighed. "Maybe you should get some new clothes. Going into the near town in, sheets aren't a good idea." I opened my closet and grabbed some fabric and my sewing kit. I always knew how to make clothes, but I only did it when I needed some for myself. I took out my measuring tape, turning towards Julias. "Now, could you please raise your arms for me?" He looked at me and nodded. "Of course." He raised his arms, making a T shape. I measured his arms and waist, making sure that his clothes would fit him perfectly. I then looked at his legs. Great...i have to measure his legs. I kneeled down and measured the length, then the wrap around of his legs. I measured his hips as fast as possible and stood up, walking to my room. "Just stay there, I'm going to make your clothes." With that, I walked into my room, shutting my door and beginning to cut and sew his clothes.

I woke up to a loud knocking on my door and sat up instantly. "Hey, you okay in there?" I heard Julias's voice calling to me and looked at his clothes. I had made him a long trench coat with a long sleeve gray tee shirt. His pants were baggy but tightened around his calves. I smiled lightly at my work and walked to the door, opening it. "You okay?" I nodded, wiping my eyes. "What's wrong talk to me please" he looked worried and I felt a little glad. "Nothing's wrong, i just fell asleep that's all." I went to my bed, grabbing the clothes and handing them to him. "Here, I finished the clothes for you." He took them and examined my handy work. "These are nice." i nodded and put up my sewing kit, walking back into my room. "You can bathe if you'd like, it's probably best since you haven't for over a hundred years." I jokingly said it but made sure to sound serious as well. "I already did" he said looking a little sad. I felt a wave of guilt rush over me, and I looked away. "I-I'm sorry….i didn't mean to hurt you." I walked into my room looking down, i never wanted to hurt him but i did. He then started cooking in the kitchen and it smelled quite sweet. I couldn't help but walk into the kitchen and look at him. "That smells amazing Julias,..Where did you learn to cook?" I stood next to him, looking at the food. "I had a hundred years of practice." I giggled at his comment and nodded. "Yeah you did." I walked to the dining table and sat down, tracing the wood texture. The feeling making my fingers on the wood go numb.[ I wondered why he most likely 'cared' about me, and looked out my window. That's when I saw it, the sky was dark and cloudy. The clouds thundering and lightening shooting onto the ground. What's going on?! I quickly stood and ran outside, looking at the swirling clouds. "Is this,...because of Julias?" I looked back at the house, noticing Julias standing right there. He was looking at the sky as well, my heart raced as he looked at me. "...Hades." He walked to me and looked at the Sakura tree. "We have to leave." "We? Excuse me i'm not the one who's supposed to be trapped in a box." He shook his head. "You let me out." That hadn't crossed my mind at all, and he was right. I let him out, and Hades will find me and probably kill me.

"Better pack your things, because we're leaving after breakfast." I looked at him and watched as he walked inside the house. I have to leave everything behind?...Even..the tree? I looked back at the tree, feeling my heart grow sad. I didn't want to leave, but I had no choice. I walked into the house and into my room, knowing i was close to crying. "...don't cry stupid….don't…" i couldn't stop myself and let my tears fall on the ground, the sadness leaving but growing. I could hear Julias's footsteps and quickly wiped my eyes. "Breakfast is ready, come on." I nodded, still facing away from him. He left the room and I followed, making sure my tears were held back.

I sat down, looking at the plate of food. I didn't feel hungry anymore, but I needed to eat for the journey ahead. I began to eat the eggs on my plate and could feel Julias staring at me. I looked at him slowly, his expression worried. I started to eat quicker, my heart pounding in my chest. I could see my plate almost empty and heard Julias stand. I didn't mind it and continued, only one bite left to eat. I then felt a hand on my back, my mouth full of food, swallowed fast. I looked slowly over my shoulder, seeing Julias. "...what's wrong?" I grew wide eyed at the question and could feel my tears. He quickly hugged me tightly, my small body enveloped in his. "It's okay, you can cry." I then let it out, crying deeply into his chest, only small whimpers being heard. I couldn't stop crying and gripped his shirt, my heart aching. "...Rachel, i know you don't want to leave but...it's only to protect you." That made me look at him oddly, we only knew each other for 2 days and he wants to protect me. I stood up, grabbing my plate and putting it in the sink. "I'm going to go pack my things." I walked to my room, shutting my door. I quickly grabbed my backpack and put all I could in it. I lastly grabbed my necklace, a sakura patel had been preserved inside the plastic glass structure. I loved it with all my heart. It was the only thing i had that reminded me of how blessful the god's were, and nothing could replace it. I put it around my neck and swung my backpack on my shoulder. Time to go. I walked out of my room, seeing Julias waiting. "Let's go." I nodded and we walked out my house, and i knew we had to burn it. He threw a match and the fire spread fast, leaving me to watch it glow in the dark sky. Goodbye. We walked away from the burning house and I glanced one last time at the Sakura tree that i loved. One tear rolled down my cheek and I walked on, watching the place I once called home, get smaller and smaller.


	2. Chapter 2

For 3 days we walked, watching out for any creatures after us. We ran into some a few times but Julias killed them all. I felt useless though, not being able to help. I didn't want the feeling of him risking his life for me to get anymore guilty. But there was nothing I could do, i couldn't fight without almost dying. "Let's rest for a minute." I looked at him as he sat down, wiping his forehead. I stood there, looking at our surroundings. "I'm gonna go get some water." I could smell the stream and walked towards it. I kept scraping my legs and arms on branches and sharp tall rocks. I reached the stream and washed my dirty arms, making sure my cuts wouldn't get infected. I dipped my water canteen in the stream and saw the bubbles leave it, water replacing it. Then the water made the canteen to slippery for me to hold onto it. I dropped the canteen into the stream and groaned. Putting my hands into the water, I felt around for it, my hands touching what felt like the canteen. I gripped it and felt a sharp pain envelope my hand. "Ow!" I quickly let go of the object and took my hand out, revealing a huge cut on my hand. It was bleeding and there was purple liquid seeping out of it. POISON! I was too late to yell for Julias, the peralizes was already kicking in. My voice was too quiet for anyone near to hear me.

I fell sideways onto the ground and stiffened from the poison. What ever cut me was a very poisonous creature, and I was soon going to pass out. I heard my breath faltar when I breathed. I could feel my mind slipping and tried to stay awake. But I ended the battle, my mind putting me to sleep. I laid there, limp and knocked out. Julias...help.

i felt someone pick me up and strength returned to my body. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Julias holding me. "A-Julias?" he kissed me stopping me from making any noise as i heard something walk by us. I turned fifty shades of crimson and stood still, afraid of the anonymous person walking by. once the person was gone, he let the kiss lighten. I stared at him in shock and surprise, He kissed me. I quickly got out of his arms and stood, being wobbly. I leaned against the near tree and sighed. "I'm an idiot." I heard Julias get up and come behind me "hey i'm sorry i just couldn't think of how to keep you quiet" he seemed upset. I looked at him confused and sighed. "Why are you acting like that?" I wanted to know, and i wanted to see if I could help make him feel better. "its nothing." he turned away and picked up the bags. I frowned and snatched my bag from him. "Don't lie to me." I gave him a stern look and stood there waiting for his answer. he looked at me and all of a sudden kissed me lightly before pulling me behind him. I flustered and looked at him confused. "What is it this time?" I looked around trying to find the creature or person that was near. a pit scorpion came from behind one of the trees, its stinger raised. I groaned lightly, great more poison! I looked at the stream and followed the water direction, seeing a waterfall. We're going to have to jump. I looked back at Julias then the scorpion as it got closer. "A-Julias we need to jump." he didn't argue and grabbed my hand, running towards the stream. We jumped and were washed down it, towards the waterfall. I held onto my bag and felt the rock bed disappear from under me. We fell down the waterfall and I screamed. Shutting my eyes and keeping my body straight before I hit the water.

I could hear Julias hit the water as well and swam towards the shore. I reached it and gasp for air as my head came from under the water. I panted, laying my head down on the ground. I heard his footsteps walking towards me and a hand was placed on my back. "Are you alright?" I nodded and closed my eyes, wanting to rest for a moment. He sat down, rubbing my back, my tiredness kicking in. I didn't know how tired I was. "sleep Rachel." I opened my eyes and looked at him. "We're out in the open, that's not a good idea." I stood up, grabbing my soaked bag from the ground, and walked ahead. "Then I'll carry you." I shook my head and kept walking, knowing we were close to a village. "We're close to a village, i can make it." I felt his arms wrap around my waist and legs. He lifted me up and carried me. "I said I don't need to be carried. Now put me down." He didn't loosen his grip on me, my arms too tired to push them off. "Julias, please, you're tired too." He shook his head and looked at me, still walking. "I've slept for over a hundred years, i have enough sleep to last me until I die." I looked at him and sighed. "Then answer me this. Why did you kiss me the second time?" He looked forward and tightened his grip on me. "I'll tell you after you rest." I looked at him for a few moments and then looked ahead. I felt him swaying me lightly, he's trying to make me sleep. I had no choice and closed my eyes, falling asleep slowly. I could hear him humming a soft tune and I listened to it, my mind going dark. I went limp in his arms as i fell asleep. He better tell me.

I could feel soft sheets and a pillow on me. My body slowly waking up and my eyes fluttering open. I looked around the room slowly and saw that Julias wasn't there. I sat up and held my head, feeling a little headache. I grabbed my bag laying next to me and opened it, taking out some clothes. Better change before I get a cold. I quickly stood up, taking off my clothes. I threw my wet clothes in a corner and began to dry off my skin with a towel i had. I finished drying off, grabbing my shirt and putting it on. i went for my pants, slipping them on as well. I heard the door knob move and Julias walked in. "Ah, you're awake." i nodded, not forgetting what i asked earlier. "now", I said turning my whole body to face him. "Tell me why you kissed me the second time." He walked over to me and sat down on the floor in front of me. "i'm in love with you." I froze, hearing those word sent a shock in my mind. He loves me, and we just met 3 days ago. I felt like I was being tricked and gave a serious look. "Are you telling me the truth?" I couldn't let just one confession make me think that it was the truth, I needed to make sure he was saying why.

"you saved me i'm your faithful servant and i will always love you." S-servant? I flustered at what he called himself to me and sighed. "I don't understand. I don't deserve you…" I hurt him once, what if I hurt him again I thought. I wanted to part ways with him and let him have a better life. But his confession made me want to stay. I looked away from him, wanting to not let him see my eyes water. I felt him hug me gently and holding me. I slowly looked at him, my tears close to falling. "I-I don't want to hurt you…." he stopped me from finishing by kissing me once again and holding me. I stood there wide eyed and slowly closed them. I can't fight it anymore. I kissed back, letting myself melt into the kiss. I felt as if we were supposed to be together, and I wanted that. I was the one that freed him from the box, and now I got to fall in love with him. He let it lighten after a bit and asked "Do you want some breakfast?." I nodded, still in a daze. "Y-yes please." He smiled softly and hurried outside to get me some. I had never seen someone like that, but I smiled softly looking at my blankets. I felt them and the ground began to shake. I looked around and felt it again. "What the?" I stood up, walking to the door. I opened it slowly and was knocked back by a giant wolf. His fur pitch black and his eyes blood red. I landed screaming and felt my arm snap. "AHH!" I saw Julias come in and stand between us, the wolf just laid down. He turned around and snapped his fingers, a skeletal medic appeared. I passed out as soon as he arrived, the pain too much for me to stay awake.

I woke up hours later and looked around, my eyes blurry. I could see a figure standing in front of me. "J-julias?" I couldn't tell, my pain not letting me think. I reached for the figure and touched his chest, wanting to hear a voice. He spoke up, the voice Julias's. "Its ok, sorry my boy has been trying to find me, he got a little excited." I sat up slowly, looking at my arm. I could see my arm in a sling, wrapped in white bandages. I looked at the room and then Julias. "Where are we?" "a safe room." I gave a confused look and looked around the room. "Safe room? This doesn't make sense, how did you find a safe room?" I stood up, my knees wobbly, but i was still able to walk. I walked towards the door and turned the knob. i made the door open and walked into the hallway. "Where's the bathroom?" I felt Julias put his hand on my back and pointed. "This way." He lead me down the hall and opened the door. "Here." I smiled and walked into it, hearing him shut the door, waiting outside. I went to the bathroom and came out, looking at him. He took my hand and walked down the hall again, towards the 'safe room'. I followed, too tired to argue with, 'we need to go' or 'we can't stay here'. He opened my door and sat me down on the bed. "You never got your breakfast." He snapped his fingers, a plate of food appearing. "I made this while you were asleep, enjoy." Taking the fork, I stabbed the eggs, eating them. Cheese melted in my mouth, the taste of salt and pepper filling with it. The egg having just enough chicken flavoring to even out the other condiments. I closed my eyes, enjoying the taste and Julias said "i made this place before i was imprisoned." I looked at him, still eating the food. "Why?" "Well I wanted a home and it to be safe. But I didn't get the chance to sleep one night here so….I decided to bring you here." I looked at him, seeing how his sadness took over. I put my plate down on the bedside table, standing and walking to him. My hand raised his chin, making him look at me. Eyes meeting I stared into the beautiful blue eyes, them meeting with my hazel.

I didn't want to see him sad, and he knew it. I softly pressed my lips against his, feeling his warmth spread into me. His lips didn't respond though, and I kissed harder, trying to break the barrier he held. I didn't want him to do this and I tried to make him respond. Then it all melted into butter. His hands were now on my waist and his lips were parting, kissing me back. I blushed, knowing we were kissing passionately. I slipped my tongue in his mouth, swirling mine with his. He grabbed my legs and hoisted me up onto him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he started to walk to the bed. I couldn't stop myself from unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his strong muscular chest. He laid me down, breaking the kiss and began to unzip my pants. I then snapped from my daze and grabbed his hands. "W-we can't." He looked at me confused and took his hands from my pants. I laid there, staring at his expression. "...What do you mean we can't?" I sat up, holding my own hands. "We're...o-only 15." His expression softened and he walked to the door. "If you need anything, come get me and just so you know i love you so much"


	3. Chapter 3

I hadn't realized I fell asleep until I opened my eyes to see the room dark. I sat up slowly, rubbing my arms. I could make out the bedside table and the light from the door. I looked around a bit more and was about to stand until I saw a figure in the corner of the room. I froze on the bed, staring at it. The figure knew i was watching it and started to walk slowly towards me. I could feel my heart hammering my chest, the feeling making me about to burst. I knew i should scream for Julias, but I was too scared to even move my fingers. The figure was now a 3 feet away from the bed and I gripped the sheets. It kept getting closer and closer, noticing my hammering heart. The creature lunged without me realizing it crouched. He tackled me off the bed, covering my mouth. I tried screaming but he covered my mouth for that purpose. I clawed at his face, feeling his mouth and nose. I scratched his head, pulling his hair trying to make him let go, but he wouldn't budge. I couldn't bite him and he didn't care if I scratched his face. I tried kicking but his legs pinned mine down.

I moved my hand to the side, trying to find an object to hit him with. I brushed my fingers on one of my shoes and grabbed it, swinging at his head. i heard a loud smack and he fell to the ground, yelling and groaning loudly. I stumbled as I stood, running towards the door. i swung it open and ran down the hall screaming for Julias. The hound that broke my arm earlier, bounded past me and a loud scream filling the hallway from the man that had attacked me. Julias came running to me, worried written on his face. "are you ok?" I nodded, my heart still racing. "I-I don't know what he was going to do.." The hound dragged the body out into the hall, blood following him. I looked away from it, not wanting to look at the unknown man. Julias pulled me into his arms, holding me. I knew he was mad and he seemed to recognize the person "Love, we can no longer stay here. There is only one safe spot in this world for us now." I looked at him confused and thought, where is safer? "...who was he?" i asked him wanting to know.

"My brother he sided with the titans so we know titans are after you. Your mother is Aphrodite and I'm a son of Hades, so we need to go to camp half-blood." i stood there stunned, staring at Julias. "...h-how am i...the daughter of Aphrodite?" I never knew my mother, so how was i supposed to think she was the Goddess of Love. "I talked to them, my father is no longer chasing us." "Talked to who? Nevermind. HOW am I the daughter of Aphrodite?" I was getting impatient with him, but I was too emotional to calm down. he hugged me softly "I talked to Zeus, Poseidon, and my father. When your mother heard your name she cried with joy." "But...but she must have more than one child? I mean….she's the Goddess of Love…" I knew the statement I was making, so I should have brother's and sister's. "Yes you do, but you have a mortal father. At least you have siblings who aren't evil." I looked at him, seeing my point in hurting him. "...see, i hurt you." I sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall. He hugged me tightly and picked me up setting me on his hound "Well its alright, i understand its a shock to you. Don't worry love just hold on tightly." I nodded and laid my head down on the soft black fur. I gripped it, making sure not to yank too hard. "...are you getting on?"

He shook his head and softly said "I'll be there in two days. I have some business to take care of. Dante will take care off you and shadow travel you to camp half-blood." I stared at him for a few moments, not wanting to leave his side. "...okay." I looked ahead and held back my grief. I had never acted so attached to something or someone but my home. I didn't want him to go but I needed to. He softly kissed me gently then disappeared into the shadows with "i love you." "I love you too.", I spoke softly knowing he was gone. "Okay Dante...what exactly is Shadow travel?" I didn't know what that was so I decided to ask the houn. But all of a sudden we seemed to become light and bounded across the landscape. I watched as the houses and farms passed by quickly. I looked ahead again and sat up, making sure to keep my hold on him. "...wow…" We finally came up to a place that said half-blood hill and I sighed lightly in relief. We made it in one piece thank goodness. I got off Dante's back and walked to the tree that stood in front of me. It had a strange aura about it and made me want to figure out why it did. I felt Dante nudge my back and i looked at him. "What is it boy?" He turned to face the other side of the hill and i followed, seeing the camp.

I saw groves of strawberry vines and people picking them. I could see people running around and others shooting arrows at targets. There was a dining hall outside made of stone and buildings with different colors. I looked at the ocean next, seeing the waves crash on the shore of the beach. "...So, this is camp half-blood…" I slowly headed down the hill, towards the camp and Dante followed close next to me. I headed to the big house at the bottom of the hill, thinking that was where I found the director. I stood at the door and knocked. "Hello? is anyone there?" All of a sudden, i felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a beautiful women. "Hello daughter." I stared at her, stunned. D-daughter? I looked at her long blonde, almost white hair, braids filling my eyes. Her eyes were the color of the ocean and her face looked like she was a supermodel. She wore silk robes and they showed off her curves. I couldn't believe she was my mother, i wasn't that good at being pretty without even trying. "A-aphrodite…" She smiled softly at me and nodded. Why is she here? I shook my head, passing off the feeling of confusion. I'm not going to believe this, I can't bring myself to. I bowed to her, "Please excuse me." I walked away from her, heading towards the tree again. I want to go home...now. I didn't care if it was burned to the ground, i just didn't want to see her. If she was really my mother, she wouldn't have left me alone. My father left me when I could hunt, and that was when I was 8 years old, but she left me when i was just a little baby. She grabbed my arm and pulled me close, and i noticed she was crying "i thought you were dead. Your father cast a spell on you where i couldn't be able to locate you. i searched for 5 years until your father wound up in Hades realm." I stood there in shock, my eyes watering. He didn't want my mother to see me but how could he have done a spell? I wanted to break free from the lies but I held onto them, knowing I'd see him again. "...why? Why did he do that?" I realized my voice was low and cold, my hair covering my eyes, like they were orbs of anger ready to see the world that caused me pain. "He was a powerful war sorcerer. I fell in love with him because of how much he could make war happen so easily." "Why would you love that?!" I heard my voice scream and my arms pulling out of her grasp. "falling in love with someone who would kill people?!" She seemed hurt as if i had not realized who i was talking to. "Love and war, I was attracted to him cause he acted so much like Ares." I couldn't help but look at her in anger, my eyes welling up more. "...Y-you can't be my mother."

She looked at me with tears and i felt sudden calmer thoughts, my love for Julias flooding into my head "Really i'm not your mother? Look at you and Julias he's the cause of this war thats resurfacing and he could easily kill people. Yet he loves you enough to try and keep away from it. Also you are to live in the Hades cabin while you are here, and one other thing, here's a late birthday gift." She handed me a ring and i suddenly felt a lot lovier. I stared at the pink gem that centered it and looked away, knowing she was making me feel this way. "...why the Hades cabin?" She smiled and said, "Cause Julias said you're his wife, so i want you two to live together." She kissed my forehead and disappeared. I stood there stunned at what she just told me. H-his wife? I sighed and walked away, throwing the ring into a garbage can. I don't want that stupid thing. All of a sudden, it re-appeared in my hand and seemed to glow pale white, Dante seemed to urge me to look at it. I growled and shook my head, reeling my arm back and throwing it far. "I said I don't want it!" I stormed off away from the house, heading towards the beach. I don't want anything from her! Julias appeared behind me holding the ring "This wasn't from your mother love it was from me. I carved it from my own bone." I spun around, seeing him. "You, you said you'd be here in 2 days." I wasn't mad he was here but I wasn't happy for him seeing me like this.

"It has been two days love, you got here an hour before me. It seems Dante took the long route, so i wasn't so long. I asked your mother to give you the ring since she hasn't been able to see you and also she loved your father because he never killed people brutally. He started wars to free slaves but your father thought it best if you raised yourself. But I put him in the fields of punishment anyways." I stared at him, getting the long route part, but feeling more frustrated. "Argh!" I yelled, not wanting to hear anymore things about my parents. I couldn't be near Julias, I didn't want to take out my anger on him. I looked around quickly, trying to find somewhere to run to. I saw the cabins, seeing that there had to be somewhere there I could hide in.

I sprinted, running from where Julias stood. I could feel my guilt rushing and I felt my eyes burning to let my tears fall. I slid on a turn, falling, but standing back up quickly. I looked at the cabins, seeing which one I should go into. I looked at Zeus's, no one would go in there. I quickly opened the door, running in and shutting it, panting. I looked at the gold and white room, my knees going weak and my heart sinking. I fell to the ground, bursting into tears. I noticed that someone was watching me and when i looked up, i saw a man in a suit. I stared at him, my mind to cloudy to question him. I held my knees to my chest and buried my face in them, not wanting to see anyone while I cried. I didn't want to have my life crumble in just a week, but it did. I wanted to punch, kick, or hurt someone, but I just let it out in tears and whales. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I said it as if speaking to my parents, telling them how stupid they were making the choices they made. "Why are you in my cabin when your not my child?" I had a feeling deep in my gut that told me it was Zeus, but I didn't care. I would even be glad if he struck me with a thunderbolt if he wanted to. "...i...don't want...to be near...anybody." I spoke in a low, dark tone, my voice a little raspy from screaming.

"Well your husband is sitting right outside waiting for you. i'm surprised, for a son of Hades, he's so well behaved. Now go with him." I shook my head barely and stayed there, not wanting to even look at the God of all God's. I was too broken to be respectful, to sad to pretend everythings going to be alright. I just wanted to sit there until I couldn't take not eating or no sleep anymore. The door opened and Julias walked in, picking me up. He started walking, slowly carrying me to his cabin and laid me on his bed, going to the door. "I'll wait outside till your ready to talk." I faced the wall, saying nothing. I know how I look when I cry and it's not exactly pretty. My eyes would puff up and red would fill my cheeks. My tears would roll down my face fast and my nose would run a little. I barely spoke anything, but said, "...I wish,...I wish I never opened that box." But I didn't know Julias heard my words and soon, something horrible would happen.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to a horn blaring in the air. I opened my eyes slowly, seeing that the night had come in my sleep. I sat up slowly, looking at the room. I hadn't paid attention to the color or the style of the room until now. I looked at the beds, seeing the color was black and bronze. The material was silk and the walls were painted red. I looked at the designs, thorns from rose bushes and flames were painted on the walls in black. I looked at all of the things representing Hades, but I only felt like I was already in hell.

I stood up, walking towards the window and seeing people flooding towards the outside dining area. I sighed, looking at my clothes and heading towards the drawers. I looked in them and only saw extra sheets. "That'll have to do." I took out the sheets, laying them on the bed and tracing the measurements of my body. I grabbed a nearby pair of scissors and cut out the dress outline, looking around for a needle. I found one and put some black thread I made from the black sheets. I began to sew the dress together, making sure it was a little loose for me. I finished in a few minutes and looked at it. The shape made to support my breast at the top and flowed out at the bottom, being a little tight to show my curves barely. The length to my knees and the sleeves flowing to my wrist. They started at the end of my shoulders and cupped them to make sure they wouldn't fall. I put it on and looked in the mirror. "It's missing something…" i grabbed some black sheets and cut a ribbon, tying it to my waist. "There." I spun around a little and put on my black shoes I wore earlier. Flats... I walked to the door and opened it, seeing that Julias wasn't there. I stood there for a few seconds and walked out of the cabin, heading to the dining area outside. I felt like an outsider when I stood a few feet from the chattering kids and camp directors. I was about to leave, feeling like i wasn't hungry and not wanting to talk to people. I looked at the beach, thinking about walking on the soft sand with my bare feet. Walking away from the dining area, I walked to the beach, taking off my shoes. I walked along the shore, feeling the wet sand sink between my toes. I could smell the scent of the ocean fill my nose. I wondered if other God's thought of my reaction to meeting my mother was too much. But I shook my head and kept walking. I then stopped, seeing something glowing in the distance. I narrowed my eyes, trying to see the object in front of me. It suddenly began to get closer and closer, my eyes widening. It's charging! I quickly spun around, running towards the dining area. I could care less if people were there, that was the point.

The thing charging followed instead of running into something else. I could hear its hooves stomping on the ground loudly, shaking the tables. I quickly started to look for something to hit it with, but there was nothing insight. I turned, facing the animal behind me. There stood a metal bull, its horns long and solid gold, like the rest of its body. I could see the heat and fire radiating from its insides. It's robotic. I needed to find an object to distract it with, I couldn't let it hurt the people behind me. I quickly saw a red flag and ran to it, grabbing the fabric. I started to wave it around, and it ran straight towards it. I quickly pulled the flag out of the way, watching it ram into the stone wall next to the dining area. I ran towards the tables, the other kids running away while I stood on top of it. I waved around the flag again, watching the bull shake its head and run towards me again. I was a flexible girl, so it was pretty easy to flip. I back flipped off of the now destroyed table, seeing the bull get angrier. All of a sudden i heard a loud howl and saw Dante pounce on it. I watched as the bull wrestled with Dante, seeing how it was determined to win. I quickly backed away from the two, not wanting to get caught in the wrestle. I looked around, seeing the others that were eating standing in shock, their mouths dropped. I looked at a man in a Hawaiian shirt and he looked middle aged. He stood there, watching like everyone else.

Where's Julias? I would have suspected him hearing about this since his dog is attacking it. I then thought about how that thing got in. He told me it was the safest place, but if it was how did this thing get in? I needed to see how before more showed up, so I ran from the scene, towards where I saw the bull like creature. I followed the big prints he left behind and found a blue light with a hole in it. I reached and touched the blue substance and it fell at my touch. "What is this?" The first thing that popped in my head was that it was a thing that kept the monsters out, and if it was, then how did it fail? Then i saw a shadow flicker across the ground and all of a sudden, an explosion came from the dining area. I ran back and saw Julias in a black leather outfit, with a sickle, and a bastard sword stabbing the bull in the head yelling, "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY WIFE! GOD DAMNIT, I'LL FUCKING KILL WHO EVER ALLOWED YOU IN HERE!" I stood there, watching him yell and kill the bull. I felt my heart stop and I gripped my dress seams. I-Is this….the real Julias? I wanted to wake up, I thought this was all a horrible nightmare waiting to end. "J-Julias….s-stop…" My voice was so soft and quiet, only the satyr next to me could hear. But he continued to go in his rage, and I couldn't stand it.

Then my heart kicked, beating faster than ever, and I screamed. "STOP IT!" I ran to him, grabbing him from behind by the waist. He stopped and dropped his weapons, turning to smoke when they hit the ground. He turned to me, picking me up, and in barely a whisper, said, "I'm sorry love, i just couldn't help. It my fathers biggest curse, is that we are truly overprotective over the ones we love…" I didn't speak, I didn't move a muscle. My mother had told me he was like this but I didn't want to believe it. My mother and I didn't listen. "...i'm sorry…"

Julias carried me to the cabin and laid me down. Muttering something about his father cursing him with having three personalities, sitting in the corner crying. I watched him and laid on my stomach, feeling like crying again. I just couldn't help but feel bad for yelling at him. I buried my face into the sheets, feeling the silk rub against my cheeks. I wanted to just lay there for the rest of my life, but it wasn't possible. Closing my eyes, I sobbed into the sheets quietly so Julias couldn't hear. It was bad enough he was sad about me yelling at him, but I didn't want him seeing me cry again. I wanted to question Hades. All of a sudden, i felt Julias hug me gently and lay beside me, whispering "I'm sorry for snapping earlier. I just felt so stupid for leaving suddenly. I was talking to some of the satyrs about what flowers would look lovely with a sakura." Sakura…. I had sudden memories of my old sakura tree, and how I miss the scent. "...why? Why did you ask them that?" I had taken my face out of the sheets and looked at the door, so he couldn't see my blotchy red face and runny nose. He handed me a handkerchief to clean my face with, and softly said, "Clean up and I'll show you why." I took it, wiping my tears and blowing my nose. "...don't you find it ugly when you see me cry? My face is a mess when I do." He smiled and said, "Nope you're beautiful no matter how you look." I blushed lightly and held the handkerchief in my hands. I felt like a little kid, too shy to even speak to the boy I liked, or loved. I sat up, looking at the other beds in the room. "Aren't you going to sleep in a different bed?" I didn't think he'd sleep in the same one I did. He smiled softly and said, "Your choice. I only have one brother i like and he lives in the underworld. He doesn't care for camp much." I felt a warm sensation in my chest and knew I was glad we would be alone. Then I realized I wanted him to sleep with me, i wanted to feel warmth. But I felt like that was an immature idea and stood. He looked at me kindly and asked, "Can i sleep with you?" I blushed harder and slowly looked at him. He's asking not me. "S-sure, if you want." I walked to the drawers, already knowing there weren't any pajamas. Damn it. He smiled and opened the bottom one pulling out black cloth pajamas "Here my father had these made for us." I looked at them, seeing the matching fabric. "...why?" I was a little confused at his father's idea of making us pajamas. I though wouldn't say I hated mine. It was a nightgown with a shear type of look to it. The length to my mid-thigh and it was comfortable looking. "My step mother, you know Hades wife, she's the one who actually did it but it was my father who gave them to me." Now that made more sense than him making it. "Well tell her I said thanks, I didn't want to sleep in this tonight." I took mine, laying it on the bed and nearly took off my dress until I remembered Julias was in the room. "...uh Julias, is there a shower here?" He nodded and pointed to the closed door, but then started undressing right in front of me. "Why? Do you need to shower? Or are you embarrassed to change in front of your husband?" I turned red and turned away from him. "W-w-well I-i um…..i-it's just…..uh…" I couldn't finish because he came up and kissed me deeply without anything on. I gasp loudly, my eyes widening and shutting. W-what is he doing?! My heart hammered my chest and I didn't want to open my eyes, not to look at him naked. "Love, we are married now, that means we need to get used to seeing each other naked." "B-but we didn't e-even have a c-ceremony...or anything..." I felt embarrassed, seeing as he wasn't afraid of me seeing him naked. Then i heard him get on his knee. "Then please open your eyes, i need you to look at me when i ask you this." I slowly opened my eyes, seeing him on his knees. I kept my eyes on his, making sure not to gaze to low. He pulled out the ring and held it up. "Will you marry me?" I reached for the ring and touched it with my fingertips. The bone hoop soft and white. I nodded, slowly taking the ring and putting it on. "Yes, I will marry you." He smiled and finished getting dressed. "Now let's hurry up i want to show you what i have for you." he went to open the bathroom for me and sat on the bed. I walked into the bathroom, shutting the door and getting undressed. I slipped on the smooth fabric night gown and folded my other clothes, setting them in a basket.

Opening the door, I walked out looking at him. "...well? Does it look good on me?" "It looks perfect on you." I smiled at him and put on a robe, the straps on the gown were spaghetti I was getting a little chilly. He led me behind the cabin and there i saw was a sakura sapling, with different types of flowers. "This is why i went and got a seed from the sakura tree. Then I planted it here." I crouched down to look at the sapling and smiled. "Thank you." I felt like I was 5 again, when I planted the one at my old home. It was all I needed to be happy. I stood back up and turned to Julias, happiness flooding my face. I wanted to squeeze him until he died, that's how happy I was. I hugged him, kissing his lips softly. The warmth spreading to me and making me feel weightless. His arms wrapped around my waist, making me feel like we were nowhere to be found. He picked me up, carrying me to the cabin. He always carries me. He opened the door with his foot and shut it after we walked in. I could tell where this was going. He laid me down and took off my robe, my arms getting goose bumps a soon as the coldness made contact. He chuckled and kissed me again, filling my body with warmth once more. He slipped off my dress without me noticing and kissed my neckline. "..I want to see you." The words he spoke made my heart pound and I only agreed with his request. He slipped off the rest of my clothing and I could hear his chuckle. I opened one eye and watched as his smile was wide, but it looked like he was smirking instead. I felt embarrassed beyond belief and saw my own body. I quickly turned to lie on my stomach and flushed red. "You are embarrassed." i couldn't lie, I was too embarrassed. He chuckled for the third time and grabbed my night gown, putting it on the side of the bed. "Well if you want to get dressed again then go ahead." He spoke in a no it all tone and took off his clothing as well. "But i'm going to sleep naked." I listened to him get under the sheets, I wasn't facing him and I didn't want to. But the urge tugged on my head and I turned, slowly facing him. His tone muscles met my face, showing he was bigger than me. I looked at them for a few moments and then at my nightgown. "..." I wanted to put it on, but I felt comfortable feeling his warmth. I sighed and noticed he was fast asleep already. I giggled softly and snuggled my small body into his strong one. His arms flung around me and held me tight. Goodnight Julias, sweet dreams. I fell asleep to his soft breathing in my hair and warm body holding me.


	5. Chapter 5

I could feel the shuffling of someone as I woke up slowly. I could make out blurs of someone staring at me, and smirking. Julias. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, feeling a chill pass across my chest. "Wow." I looked at Julias as he spoke and gave a questioning look. He chuckled and kissed my head. "The view is amazing." I got more confused and looked down, seeing my exposed breast. I squeaked and ducked under the covers. "I've already seen you, no point in hiding." I peaked out from under the sheets, seeing him smiling. "Come out sleeping beauty." I trembled and came from under the covers, looking around the room. He smiled at me more and kissed my forehead. I grabbed my nightgown, and slipped it on, afraid someone would walk in. "So...what do we do? I mean, do we just stay in here?" "Well we need to talk to Chiron to get our classes started if you want you can work with the aphrodite kids or you can stay with me and do my stuff with me." I didn't want to go with my relatives, I wanted to stay with Julias. "I'll go with you." "alright love we will stick together." I smiled at him softly and stood up, stretching. "ah~ stretching is nice." I walked to the window and felt Julias kiss the back of my neck. I blushed and looked at him. "Y-yes?" I felt like I knew what he was trying to do, but ignored it. "i have a question who all do you want at the wedding? i was thinking maybe our parents and a few siblings along with campers and a few satyrs." My smile faded as he mentioned parents, my mind going dark. "...i don't want my mother there." I said it low and darkly, emphasizing how i despised her. He nodded and walked to the closet, opening and grabbing some clothes. I felt happy that he understood how i felt, but i was wondering why he was having his father come. Once we got dressed, with no small amount of teasing from Julias, we headed to the big house.

Julias looked very thoughtful like trying to figure things out and was seeming to design something in his head "we're gonna stop by Hephaestus cabin later to get you a weapon made." I looked at him confused. "Weapon?" I didn't think that a daughter of Aphrodite would get a weapon. But then again, things were happening to where I needed one. "Well, you need one to protect yourself love." I nodded, looking out the window again. I could already see kids running around, or teens swinging at dummies. I didn't want to be the one who is seen as a weak girl. They all knew i ran away as soon as Dante arrived, but I only did to see how that thing got in. They would probably think that I would rely on Julias all the time. I turned away from the window and walked towards the door. No doubt the whole camp was still wondering about last night.

I opened the door, feeling the warm air hit my face. I breathed in the scent of grass and dirt. This is a camp alright. Julias hugged me tightly and i knew i would be ok. I walked out of the cabin, hearing a growl. My stomach…. I hadn't eaten since we left the safe house. I was so hungry I could feel my insides churning, begging for food. Julias heard my stomach and smiled. "lets go eat." I nodded and walked to the dining area outside. I didn't know where the food was made but I knew that it was brought there. Julias sat with me at the hades table and i looked around. Most of the tables were full, but the one that caught my eye was Ares's. I didn't particularly like Ares, especially since him and mother were together even though she was married. I looked away as soon as one of them looked my way. I saw Julias grabbed food for us and a plate was in front of me. I began to eat my stomach disintegrating the food as soon as it made contact.

I finished the plate in 10 minutes, my stomach extended to fullness. "Ah~ that was good." I rubbed my belly like a pregnant women, it feeling good. I looked at Julias, seeing he had eaten three plates of food and was working on a fourth one and everyone looked surprised. After we both finished he got up and led me to the big house. "Why are we going to the big house?" I didn't really want to come back to that house. That was where I met my mother, and I didn't want to be in a memory again. "That is where Chiron is, the camp director, so don't worry." I nodded and held Julias's hand. "..Julias, can I ask you something?" I had one question that was clouding my head, one that I wanted an answer to. "what is it love." Here it goes. "Why would your brother take me to the Titans..I mean, what do they want with me?" I'm a child of a God, but there are others that are the exact descendant of me. He looked grim, "It's because of me." "You? What do you mean?" I didn't understand it, but what exactly. "I'm the most powerful of Hades children." "Then why get me, why doesn't he just-" "its cause they can control me through you." This doesn't make sense, control him? I was trying to process what he meant, I didn't want this to mean that I could get him killed. "Are you saying that they're trying to kill you." "no they want me to serve them." "so if you didn't listen to them, then they'd hurt me?" I hit the nail right on the head. His expression changed to a terrified sadness. I felt my mind collapse, he'd help them for me. But I wouldn't want that, not ever. "N-no, even if I was taken, you shouldn't help them. Ever." I wanted to make sure he wouldn't, but what proof would I have, what he did last night to the bull, what would he do if I was taken? He kissed my forehead and knocked on the door to the big house, Chiron came out with a smile. "so its time to decide your activities."

Julias nodded and looked at me, smiling. "Yes we're ready." I hoped there was activities that involved art and music, I loved those a lot when it came to fun. "i want my love to pick half of them." I looked at Julias, surprised. "O-okay, um,..do you have any art or music activities?" I looked at Chiron, hopeful that there was some. I wanted to paint my old Sakura tree, and put it on the wall of the cabin. I wanted to see if the one Julias planted would turn out to be as big and beautiful as the one I had. "of course we do they, are ran by the Apollo cabin and i take it you want to that and some with the satyrs?" I nodded, I couldn't wait to paint. "That would be nice, thank you." I looked at Julias, "How many activities can we do?" "eight." So i can choose four. "Well can we do some, fight training, i mean you did say I needed a weapon." "i'll pick the fighting you just pick the ones that truly interest you." I looked at him for a moment and nodded. "Okay….well how about.." I couldn't think for any other activity I wanted. I wasn't able to think of anything else. "Can you pick for me? I can't think of any other's." I looked at Julias, unsettled. "well we could do herb gathering and nature helping with satyrs or music as well." I smiled softly at him, "That sounds nice." He was good at making me have interest in things. "Well, the last one i want is writing, if you have one." chiron nodded "thats with me." I smiled widely and nodded. "Okay then that's settled. Your turn Julias." i looked at him again, wondering what he'd choose. "Magic with Hecate, archery with you, fencing with Hephaestus, and athletics with Apollo." I smiled and nodded. "That's fine with me." Chiron nodded, "Then it's settled, your activities are chosen. Which one would you want to do first?" "i'd like to stop by the Hephaestus cabin and have them make Rachel a weapon." Chiron nodded. "Go ahead then." I barely bowed and walked to the cabins. Looking around, I noticed some Ares's children looking at Julias, or me. I felt a little insecure, feeling like they were going to criticize me for what I did last night. "hey, i know you guys are jealous i got a daughter of Aphrodite's as my wife, but if you're mad i'll gladly take on you. After all i'll make sure you should get some good in the afterlife." Julias said, forming his sword. I got scared and grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the now furious descendants. "Come on Julia-" "You think we're jealous of you having her? She's the youngest of Aphrodite's kids, for now. She's weak and useless, not to mention her pink hair is hideous."

I froze, my body facing the cabins. I had never been insulted in my life like that. He's right I am useless, but i'm not weak. I slowly turned to face them, my mind clouded with anger. I could feel Julias trembling, his temper rising. I held his chest back and shook my head. "No, i'm handling this." "But-" "No." I walked over to them, my eyes furious. "You better watch it." The one that spoke scoffed, looking at my hair. "Or you'll do what? slap me with your pink hair? Oh i'm sooo scared." I suddenly swung my fist into his face, his brothers and sisters gasping. I looked at him, seeing he looked at me with murderous eyes. "You're gonna regret that." He lunged at my hair, grabbing it and pulling me down to the ground. I couldn't move, his hand pulling even if I blinked. I growled lowly, seeing they heard me. "Ooh I'm so scared." I could see Julias holding back, knowing i'd get mad if he did something. I looked only with my eyes and saw it, a knife hanging from his hip belt.

"Hey, keep your eyes on your boyfriend, I want to see your face when we beat him up." I saw the siblings walk towards Julias, their weapons raised. I blew out a breath of hot air and pulled, my hair straining. "What are you doing?" His voice was confused and that made his siblings stop and look at him. I twisted my head towards the belt and swiped the knife. "Hey give that back bitch!" He yanked my hair, stretching it far and I sliced the blade through my hair, cutting it out of his grasp.

Julias smirked as the other kids jumped at him only to phase right through him. " 'yawn' that's sad and i'm furious that you made my beautiful wife cut her perfect hair. Since i can't do anything, i guess i'll just stand here as these undeads servants who seek to please me, do what they want. Since i can't stop them." Different undead warriors climbed out of the ground pinning all the Ares kids, each one giving out a eerie laugh. I quickly sliced again at his legs, cutting his shin. He fell back and I quickly stood up, kicking him in the face. "Now do you still think i'm weak?" He scoffed and was about to sit up, but I grabbed him by the hair, yanking him down. "Now, you will never talk to me or Julias like that again. Understand?" He nodded, eager for me to let go of his hair.

I let go and walked back to Julias, seeing my hair was now to my shoulders. "sorry about the hair." he smiled and led me to the Hephaestus cabin, pocketing the dagger. I smiled back at him and walked with him. "So, do you think it's better short or long?" I prefered it long, but I had no saying smiled "either way you look beautiful." I blushed at him, seeing that I was being complimented on my unevenly cut locks. "thanks."

We arrived at the cabin and Julias knocked on it. I could hear shuffling and someone opened the door. He had short black hair spiked up and gray eyes. One scar was across his cheek, seeing that he was a fighter as well. "Yes?" the sound of machinery and metal grinding could be heard in the cabin "Wondering if you could do a favor or if we could pay you to make a weapon?" He looked at Julias, seeing me standing next to him. "For her i suppose?" Julias nodded. "Well, since you asked nicely i guess, i'll do a favor." He moved out of the way, letting us in. We walked in, seeing the siblings working on bows, swords, hammers and other weapons. "So", he started talking. "what kind do you want?" Julias looked thoughtfully then shrugged "Not my choice, its hers." I looked at him, I didn't know any weapon that I could use well. "I...um...well...I don't..know." I felt silly saying that, but it was the truth. "bladed fans." "B-bladed fans?" I had never heard of a person wielding bladed fans. The boy pulled out a pair of them glistening black, the blades white silver and the design of cherry blossom branches were a light pink. The colors clashing together made my eyes widen at the beautiful weapons. Julias smiled and looked at me "they suit you."

I smiled at him, seeing how he knew i'd love them. "Thanks." I reached out, taking the fans in my hands. The weight lighter than I thought they'd be, but the blades sharp to the point. I traced the design with my finger and smiled at the feeling. Julias looked at me "want it?" "Yes, i do." He nodded to the boy and he handed me a case for them "well than have a nice day" then he hurried us out. I held the fan case as I heard the door shut behind us. Glancing at Julias, I smiled and watched the sky. He hugged me and walked me over to the woods. "you're going to be with the satyrs for a music lesson for your first thing while i go talk to my father." he said before melding into the shadows. I nodded and watched him disappear. It still was a shock to me that he could do that, but it was amazing to me.


End file.
